Our First Time
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: Sophie sees something that confuses her in her mind and body. Howl spends the whole night comforting her. I'm relle bad at summaries xDD Sorry :P It's actaully pretty good XD


My first "Howl's Moving Castle" fanfic. :P I hope you like it xD

* * *

Sophie sat quietly near the window and watched the clouds roll by. She felt a small churn in her stomach. She'd never flown before. It had been a few weeks since they took off in the new castle and she was still getting air-sickness. Luckily, she wasn't alone. She lived with Calcifer, the 'powerful fire demon' as he referred himself as; the witch of the waist, but she was harmless; Michael, the young and playful boy who always disguised himself as an old man, and of course, her love, Howl.

This was her family.

"Are you just going to stare out that window forever?" Calcifer asked.

Sophie turned to him and smiled.

"Maybe. I'm just being impatient is all." She explained and turned to stare out the window.

"He's out with Sulliman now Sophie. He won't be back for a while." He informed.

She smiled, her eyes still fixed on the clouds.

"I know. If it takes forever then I'll stare and wait."

Calcifer sighed and continued to fly the castle.

For a few hours, Sophie stared and waited. Nothing changed. Eventually it was getting late and she began to prepare everyone a meal. In the middle of her cooking, she heard the dial on the door turn, indicating that someone was home. She stopped to look at Howl, who appeared to be tired. She smiled at him, and ran to hug him close.

"Welcome home Howl. I missed you." she greeted.

"Thank you Sophie. So what is it you made tonight?" he asked sweetly, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Turkey, beans, potatoes, and rice. It's certainly not a feast fit for a king, but it should be alright." She said humbly.

He smiled. "When you cook, its better then any feast made for a king."

She giggled. "You're being corny again you know?"

"I know." He rubbed the top of her gray head and began up the stairs to take his bath.

Sophie sighed. Suddenly, she realized the food was still cooking and ran to finish it off. About 20 minutes later, the meal was ready. She called everyone to eat. Everyone gathered around except Howl. She frowned.

"I wonder why he's not down yet." She said to herself.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Howl? Are you in there?" she called.

She opened the door to a tall naked man, rubbing his hair in a towel. Sophie said nothing. She felt the heat crawling on her face and over her body. She'd never seen a nude man before. Howl picked up his head and saw her. He as well blushed and didn't know what to do. She panicked.

"Uh-um-well-I-um-I'm sorry!" she slammed the door behind her and fled to the dinner table.

She sat down without a word. Her eyes seemed to be locked forward in shock. Michael waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sophie? Are you ok?" he asked

She shook her head. "Oh yes. I'm fine." She smiled.

"She saw Howl in his birthday suit."

Everyone turned to the Witch of the Waist in shock. How did she know? Sophie wondered in panic.

"E-excuse me?" she asked.

The Witch laughed. "Well it's only a guess. You ran to him to the bathroom, and ran back down with a blush. But maybe I'm wrong." She smiled. Of course, the Witch was right. She always was whenit came to Sophie and Howl.

Michael shrugged and began to chew his food like a wild animal. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Howl appeared. He sat down next to Sophie, acting like nothing happened. She couldn't look him in the eyes now. He ate his food quietly until..

"This food is wonderful Sophie!" he exclaimed to her. He kissed her in the top of her head.

She didn't respond or move. Once dinner was over, everyone left their plates and went off to bed. Sophie stayed to clean the rest. Howl helped. They said nothing to each other, cleaning side-by-side without a word. Sophie couldn't handle the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Howl stopped to look at her. She didn't look at him.

"I'm terribly sorry for walking in on you like that. I thought something was wrong, so I walked in. I knocked and you never answered. Forgive me. You must think I'm a fool." She scolded herself.

He came up behind her and hugged her. She felt his breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

"It's okay. I wasn't mad. Just a bit surprised. I didn't say anything because I thought you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry for that on my part."

He let go.

And she didn't want him to.

"I'll be in my room. Goodnight Sophie." He blew her a kiss and disappeared upstairs. She stood alone. Something inside her made her want him more. To be closer. When he held her, something sparked in her. He'd held her many times before and nothing felt strange, but after the incident in the bathroom, something did. She wanted him. She finished up, changed, and went to Howl's room. She cracked open the door to see him resting. His eyes were closed, but was he sleeping? She tiptoed in, and stood next to his bedside.

She stared at him. His dark hair shined in the dim light, along with his earrings. His face was peaceful and calm, making him seem like a child. She looked down and noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest showed. She never noticed how well sculpted he was. She ran her finger along his chest and pecks (an: heh…). She wanted to explore him more.

She laid down next to him carefully, as not to wake him. She pushed the covers on him down further to get them below his knees. Suddenly…

"Sophie? What are you doing?" she froze and turned her head to meet those blue eyes.

He was awake. She panicked.

"Um-well-I-" she was cut off by a kiss. He parted from her and smiled.

"I was awake you know."

Her eyes widened and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She looked away.

"Oh…I'm-um-sorry."

"If your curious you should have said something."

"It's embarrassing." She explained.

He smiled and cupped her face in his hand. He stared at her strait in the eyes. She felt hypnotized. She was struck and let him take her. He kissed her with a soft peck on her lips. He kissed her face, then moved to her neck. She twitched a bit from the sensation of his breath against her neck. His kisses tickled her slightly. He started to unbutton her nightgown, so as to kiss her collar bone. He unbuttoned it more until it reached her feet. He looked at her.

"May I?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He removed her gown and stared at her for a moment. Sophie covered her body with her arms.

"Please don't stare." She begged closing her eyes.

He kissed her stomach. "I can't help it. I've never seen you like this before. You really are beautiful Sophie. Every inch of you. The gods must have taken their sweet ol' time making you." He complimented.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her more deeply. His tongue massaging hers. He moved his tongue along her body and up to her right breast. He teased her and began to suck lightly on it. Sophie muffled some moans as he did. He used his hand to play with her left breast. She moan a little clearer. Once she was hard, he moved down to her area and began to lightly kiss and lick it. She moved her hips and moaned loudly. She'd never felt this before. Everything tingled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He continued his motion and moved his tongue in different areas. Then he tried something new. He took his finger and slowly pulled it into her entrance. Her eyes flashed open and she sad nothing. He felt like something stabbed her, but it felt wonderful. She felt something coming up, like she had to go to the bathroom. She panicked.

"Howl! Stop! Something's coming up! I need to go to the bathroom!" she begged and explained.

He didn't listen. He continued his motion until he knew she came. Sophie felt something, closer and closer until…

A climax.

Sophie fell back and panted heavily. Howl hovered over her. He kissed her again.

"How was that?" he asked sincerely.

Sophie continued to breath heavy, and smiled.

"It was unlike anything I've ever felt." She answered.

He smiled. "I'm going to do something and I need you to trust me." He explained.

She stared at him and knew what he was implying. She smiled and nodded.

Howl began to remove his pants and shirt. Sophie looked away as he did. She turned to him and saw everything. He was wrong. The gods took their sweet time making him. His body was sculpted well. His chest was strong, his abs were well toned, along with his legs. As for another spot, he was very well built. She blushed. He prepared himself to go in.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

He started to slowly put it in. Pain surged through her and she grunted. He stopped. "Are you okay?" he asking in panic.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Keep going. Please" she answered.

He continued his was in and was finally sucked in. Sophie threw her head back in pleasure. Howl took her face in his hands and kissed her. He began to move slowly. He held her close as he did. Sophie started to feel wonderful she wanted more.

"Faster." She begged.

His hips obeyed and he started to fasten his pace. Sophie said nothing. She felt too good. She was one with the man she loved and she never wanted to part from him. He let out small grunts as he bucked hard. She felt special, for once, because she knew that he loved her. Her and her alone. So this is making love? She thought to herself.

Suddenly the familiar feeling from when he licked her came up again. She was coming. Her grip on him tightened as well as his.

"Sophie…I'm.."

"Me too Howl!" she cried.

Suddenly, she felt warmth entering in her. It shot through her area. She climaxed as well. She shook and dropped onto the bed with Howl on top. He looked down at her with a smile. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sophie Hatter." He told her.

She cried a bit. "I love you too Howl."

And then they slept together for the first time, in that colorful and beautiful room of his.

* * *

WHOO! FIRST LEMON xD .. was it good? o-o I hope so D:

Review o-o … YAY :D


End file.
